dragon_clifffandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Assassin
The Fire Assassin (FA) is an assassin class adventurer, Fire Assassin's primary attribute is strength and his element is Physical Damage. Fire Assassins invitation can be obtained by fighting bosses in the Mist Forest until it drops. Active Skill Swallow Fire: Deals 90% (of output capacity) physical and 90% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage to a random enemy unit, and consumes all fire seeds on target. Caster's strength will be boosted by 60% of the consumed fire damage. School Every level purchased at the School adds 25% (of output capacity) physical, 25% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage and 5% strength boost. Talent Upgrades *Damage Enhancement: Increases skill damage by 6%. *Enhanced Kill: Increases Fire Assassin's All Elemental Resistance by 6% for each unit killed by his skill, up to one layer, for two turns. *Enhanced Kill: Increases Fire Assassin's Agility by 5% for each unit killed by his skill, up to one layer, for two turns. Tactic Fire God: Enters "Fire God" mode for 10 seconds, deals 150% (of output capacity) physical damage to a random enemy target every second and plant 1 fire seed on target, deals additional 100% (of output capacity) fire damage when ignited. School Every level purchased at the School adds 70% (of output capacity) physical and 50% (of output capacity) fire damage. Tactic Aura (Active at max rage): All caster's attacks have 40% chance of planting 1 fire seed on target, deals 80% fire damage when ignited. Talent Upgrades *Protection: Fire God increases Fire Assassin's Damage Reduction by 50% and his strength by 5%. Fire God no longer deals damage per second. *Focus: Fire God's duration is decreased to five seconds and its damage is increased by 80%. *Clean: Dispels one negative effect from a random friendly unit every second for the duration of Fire God. Passive star skill The star skill of the Fire Assassin gives the unit a chance of having 3 layers of damage neutralization when entering Fire God state. At 403 growth potential, this chance is 51,8%. Talents The talents of an adventurer are broken up into four groups that can only be accessed by putting a maximum number of talent points into the previous group. For example, to go from fire players first talent group to the second, you would need to put ten talent points into group one. An adventurer gains a talent point, which is used to increase the rank of a talent, every 5 levels. First Talent group The first talent group provides a mixture of offensive and defensive capabilities. If the team is lacking in one area, the first talent group can help pick up the slack, or provide a small but significant boost in combat. Second Talent Group The second talent group is exclusively Skill based talents, which either add damage or utility to Fire Assassin's skills. Damage Enhancement adds additional damage to Fire Assassin's skill attacks. Both of the Enhanced Kill talents provide utility to Fire Assassin, with the first providing survivability and the second providing increased agility. Third Talent Group The third talent group provides some assistance for late game combat, with an option to boost hit rate (important when enemies become more difficult to hit in higher Mystic Dungeons levels) and an increase in elemental damage. Fourth Talent Group The fourth talent group is exclusively deals with tactic based talents. For Fire Assassin, these talents can add either utility or offensive capabilities. The first talent (Protection) provides a damage reduction and strength boost at the cost of damage. This can be helpful when facing enemies that can kill off squishy offensive adventurers too quickly. The second talent (Focus) provides a hefty damage increase at the cost of halving the duration. If Fire Assassin can reach another turn before the Fire God runs out, this can provide a large increase in damage per second. The final talent (Clean) removes negative effects from friendly units, which can be helpful in the later game when negative effects can prove debilitating for any team comp. Stratgy notes A common strategy for the late game is to use Fire Player with Fire assassin. Fire Player generates fire seeds using her tactic (which, at max level in the library, deals 600% (of output capacity) fire damage), then the Fire Assassin ignites the seeds. This results in the Fire Assassin gaining a large amount of strength due to his skill Swallow Fire, which turns consumed fire seed damage into strength. It is common for Fire Assassin to get upwards of one million strength this way. Example stat unit In the table below are the example stats displayed of the adventurer with a certain rank and growth potential. The scores are shown are of the units itself, there are no items or talents involved, unless stated otherwise. Category:Assassin Category:Adventurers